Conventional organic solvent based polymer compositions have become disfavored due to problems associated with environmental pollution, conservation of resources and providing a safe working environment. Instead, aqueous solution or dispersion type coating compositions have been proposed as alternatives. In particular, much attention has been paid to reactive polymer emulsions and dispersions because of the ease with which they provide improved properties such as water and solvent resistance.
The use of combinations of polymers, aqueous emulsions and dispersions (latices) and epoxy resins or compounds is well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,869 to Long taught a composition including a high acid acrylic latex (5 to 20% by weight), a crosslinking agent (1 to 10%) and an ultraviolet absorber for use in preserving porous inorganic substrates. The crosslinking agent can include an epoxy resin.
Water-soluble silanes as additives in latex systems have also been disclosed in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,632 to Bredow disclosed coating compositions for Portland cement or metal. The coating composition thereof can be mixed from a pair of storage stable components; a dry mix including a fine particle size filler, an epoxy resin and optionally, a coarse aggregate, and a wet mix including a polymer latex, an amine-functional epoxy curing agent, and a water-soluble epoxy- or amino-silane.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,955 to Pons disclosed coating and adhesive compositions based on aqueous dispersions of addition polymers of one or more olefinically unsaturated monomers, emulsion stabilizers and/or emulsifiers and a water-soluble epoxysilane. The water-soluble epoxysilane is added preferably after the polymerization of the addition polymer. The shelf life, however, of such compositions is only from two to three days.
EP Patent No. 401,496 to Hahn disclosed aqueous silicon-modified plastic dispersions as adhesives by epoxysilane-treatment of a dispersion of emulsion copolymers containing carboxylic acid, amide and sulfonic acid groups. Water soluble epoxysilanes of the formula R.sub.1 R.sub.2 R.sub.3 R.sub.4 Si are disclosed with R.sub.1 =(cyclo)alkyl with reactive oxirane group; R.sub.2 =(cyclo)alkoxy, (cyclo)alkyl, aryl or aralkyl; R.sub.3, R.sub.4 =(cyclo)alkoxy, or OH. However, the composition of the synthetic latex is specific. Furthermore, the neat epoxysilane is added directly to the polymer.
In addition to these coating technologies, emulsions of trialkoxysilanes have been previously reported used as waterproofing agents. For example, buffered aqueous silane emulsions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,877,654 and 5,393,330. Alkylalkoxysilanes are also emulsified with nonionic and anionic emulsifiers for water repellency properties in U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,954.